


Maybe Tomorrow the Good Lord Will Take You Away

by Deeranger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bottom Sam, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, No Lube, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Roughness, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Smut, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: Sam is preparing to go to sleep in yet another sleazy motel room bed alone while his brother has decided to stay at the bar, hoping to get lucky. What Sam doesn't expect at all is a sudden and very unwelcome visit from Lucifer. And the fallen archangel has not come to chitchat.





	Maybe Tomorrow the Good Lord Will Take You Away

 

 

 

 

The low rock music was spilling out of the TV speakers, bass humming and electric guitar riffs squealing in the motel room. MTV was not usually Sam’s preferred choice of music channel, but it was the only thing the crappy, old TV here managed to receive without too much static. Also, it was just for a couple of minutes anyway, because Sam was tired and headed to bed after leaving Dean in the bar, scouting for babes. As usual.

 

Letting out a small sigh Sam had just thrown his jacket across a chair by the wall, longing for the warm softness of a bed, when he felt a strange surge of air flow through the room. It felt like the air inside the motel room shifted somehow. Frowning and instantly feeling uneasy Sam spun around by instinct to scan his surroundings and to see if it had maybe just been his imagination. But the man suddenly standing in the middle of the room definitely wasn’t imaginary. Sam froze to the spot, alert gaze quickly fixing on the intruder. And it only took a split second for recognition to flash across Sam’s features as the man started to walk towards him, snapping his fingers rhythmically while nodding his head in sync with the beat of the drums. It seemed like he really enjoyed the track playing on the slightly flickering TV screen. But the look in his eyes didn’t follow suit. It didn’t match the smirk on his lips nor the relaxed strides with which he was closing the distance between them. Sam’s breath hitched.

 

  
“Hello, Sam. It’s been a while. I’m happy to see you!” the man smiled, a cold gleam shimmering in his eyes as he spoke the words. His glance raked over Sam as he stood there, frozen in his tracks and with his back against the wall. Only moments ago he had been alone in the room and this was catching him completely off guard. The young Winchester’s eyes were wide and full of dread, his body tensed up like a spring ready to snap. With great effort he managed to convince himself to say something – but it felt like he had suddenly lost his ability to speak and his mouth merely opened a little, lips twitching but not letting any sound escape.      

 

  
“Oh, come on, Sammy. Aren’t you happy to see me too?” the man cooed, looking almost genuinely hurt. A brief moment of silence passed, and Sam was desperately trying to get himself to think straight. But before he was able to conjure up any sort of plan the fallen archangel was suddenly standing only a foot away from him, arm shooting out towards him with lightning speed. It all happened so fast that Sam had trouble processing what exactly was going on and what was up and what was down – but the next thing he knew, he was being slammed hard against the wall, his back feeling like it was being pushed through the drywall while fingers wrapped around his throat, threatening to squeeze his windpipe shut.

 

  
“I must say I’m a bit disappointed with your lack of enthusiasm. It’s been so long!” Lucifer said and let his bony fingers grip Sam’s throat a little tighter, earning a wheezing sound from the hunter. He then leaned in a little closer, the tip of his nose almost brushing against Sam’s.

 

  
“I missed you,” the man whispered. Sam couldn’t help but cringe when Lucifer’s breath fanned across his skin, leaving goose bumps to form everywhere in a matter of seconds. A choked sound escaped him and without even registering it he squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to throw wild punches at his attacker, but he knew better. Instead he managed to just clasp onto the creature’s wrist while he automatically tried to pry the hand off his throat – even though he already knew that he wouldn’t succeed in doing so.    

 

  
“Aww, but honey… You’re trembling,” the man then said in a soft voice as he let his free hand travel down the front of Sam’s flannel shirt.

 

  
“Excited already, huh?” he chuckled lowly, playing with one of the buttons. And slowly he loosened his vice-like grip on Sam’s throat, finally letting the hunter draw in a big breath.

 

  
“Well, let’s get this off for starters,” Lucifer said, gripping two fistfuls of the flannel. There was a loud ‘riiitch’, and buttons went flying in every direction as he tore open the shirt. Sam gasped as two cold hands then hurried to place themselves on his chest, curiously exploring the warm, smooth skin. The calloused fingertips slowly travelled downwards, following every curve and dip of muscle along the way and the young Winchester snapped for air. 

 

  
“Don’t…” he managed to say, almost inaudibly. It came out in a shaky and cracking voice, the horror in it beyond obvious. But the man leaning into him, breathing into the crook of his neck, didn’t take any notice. Instead his touch became rougher, big hands grabbing and groping and nails scratching the tanned skin as he continued. And Sam felt himself stiffen even more, and his breath hitched when the hands reached his belt and started to unbuckle it.

 

  
“No…!” he gasped. But still he didn’t lash out. Instead his hands were hanging passively down his sides to nervously turn into indecisive fists which just opened and closed and opened and closed.  

 

  
“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Lucifer crooned, fingers skillfully and all too swiftly opening the belt.

 

  
“It’ll be just like old times,” he said with a wink and started to fidget with the zipper’s pull tab. Sam visibly shuddered by his words and a thousand thoughts instantly raced through his mind with such a speed that he wasn’t sure if he might pass out. It felt like he couldn’t breathe. Like all air had been sucked out of the room, leaving him in an icy vacuum along with this monster. Bits and pieces of horrific imagery were flashing before his eyes, making his stomach churn painfully, and bile rose in his throat.

 

  
“No, stop, please, stop!” Sam heard himself burst out, and suddenly he realized that he had grabbed a hold of his attacker’s hand, trying to stop him from unzipping his jeans. Instantly his mouth turned as dry as sandpaper.

 

“What was that?” the man said, a low rumbling now present in his voice that made Sam’s blood run cold and every hair on his body stand up straight.

 

  
“Did you just talk back to me? Or was it a mistake?” Lucifer asked, his voice flat and demanding. As the archangel narrowed his eyes at him, Sam was certain that his heart was going to beat its way right out of his chest from the way it was banging frantically against his sternum.

 

  
“No, I… I…” Sam stammered, but trailed off when the words seemed to disappear somewhere on their way out of his mouth, pure panic starting to spread like a wildfire engulfing his mind. Lucifer bared his teeth in a snarl.

 

  
“Which is it?!” he hissed and with a quick yank he had ripped open the zipper in Sam’s jeans, suddenly palming the trembling hunter through his cotton trunks.

 

  
“Please…!!” Sam yelped, unable to control his fear when he saw the predatory gleam appear in Lucifer’s eyes. Quickly he cast down his glance, unable to look into that cold abyss of a glance. A humorless chuckle escaped the man in front of him as a result.

 

  
“Wrong answer. Tsk, tsk… I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson,” Lucifer said lowly, an ominous tone creeping into his voice. And in the same moment his grip on Sam’s privates through the underwear tightened, leaving the young Winchester helplessly squirming, trapped between Lucifer’s body and the wall.

 

  
“Won’t answer a simple, fucking question…” the archangel murmured as he suddenly grabbed Sam with both hands, spinning him around – only to slam him face first into the wall. The hunter winced when he collided with the cheap dry wall hard enough to dent it, dust particles filling the air. His upper chest took most of the impact and now he found himself with his cheek pressed against the flowery wallpaper, glance glued to the door in the far end of the room. Panicked he tried to push himself away from the wall, but the hard body behind him didn’t move as much as an inch. A snort escaped Lucifer.

 

  
“Oh, you just keep going like that, Sammy. You’re only adding to your punishment,” he grumbled and with that he hooked his fingers through the belt loops in Sam’s jeans, yanking them down his long legs along with his underwear. The clothes fell to pool around his ankles and Sam jumped. Naked from the waist down he could feel himself starting to hyperventilate.

 

  
“No! Please…!! I’m sorry, I’m-I’m sorry!!” he heard himself yelling, not even realizing it. Numb with fear he let out a whimper when Lucifer pressed against him from behind, gripping his wrists and holding them together with one hand behind his back.

 

  
“Please…! Please…!” Sam heard himself plead mindlessly even though he knew that it wasn’t going to help him. He tried to thrash, to squirm away from his attacker – but a hard slap on his naked buttock stilled him instantly.

 

  
“Behave!” Lucifer barked against his nape, grip around Sam’s trapped wrists tightening so hard that it felt like the bones were going to snap like twigs. But despite the vicious pain Sam didn’t dare to move. Instead he just let out a small, panting noise.

 

  
“Good. Now I want you spread your legs,” Lucifer whispered, his breath hitting the shell of Sam’s ear in moist gusts of stale air. In the same moment he pressed against the hunter, grinding himself against his trembling body vigorously. Something that resembled a sob escaped Sam when he felt the hard length push against his exposed ass crack through the man’s neatly press folded slacks. Nearly forgetting to breathe the young Winchester squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to block out what was happening. His legs were shaking so badly by now that he wasn’t sure if he could follow the order he was given even if he tried to.

 

  
“Sam. What did I just tell you?” Lucifer said, his voice low and impatient.

 

  
“P-Please…” Sam managed to whisper, tears prickling in the corners of in his eyes when the man behind him let out an annoyed huff.

 

  
“No,” Lucifer just said as he forcefully wedged a knee in between Sam’s legs, forcing them as far apart as they could go. Sam wobbled, his legs giving way from under him. He prepared to hit the floor, but realized that he was completely pinned between the wall and Lucifer’s sturdy frame, keeping him in place.

 

  
“If I didn’t know better I’d think that you’re actually trying to upset me, Sammy,” the man behind him breathed against his ear.

 

  
“Are you trying to upset me?” he asked and started to nibble at Sam’s ear lobe. Cringing the hunter felt how the archangel licked a long stripe up his cheek, leaving a trail of saliva smeared out on his skin.

 

  
“No…” Sam whimpered, not certain what to say or if he should even speak at all. A huff escaped Lucifer.

 

  
“Yes, you are,” he just said, and suddenly he pulled back a little. For a brief moment Sam felt like he could breathe again – until he realized that the archangel was unzipping his slacks.

 

  
“And you’re gonna pay for that,” Lucifer spat. In the same moment he pulled out his already hard dick, slapping it against Sam’s ass cheek suggestively.

 

  
“Now, are you gonna take my cock like a good, little whore? Or not?” he purred, leaning into Sam again while humming a low and indistinguishable melody in his ear. It felt like all of the blood in Sam’s veins turned into solid ice. Shivering he snapped for air, but it seemed his lungs were absorbing absolutely none of it.  
 

 

“Don’t, don’t...! Please, I’ll do anything, just… Just please don’t…!” Sam managed to whisper, his mind racing in a panicked frenzy to figure out a way to get Lucifer to stop. But behind him the man’s frame vibrated a little against him when the archangel began to chuckle.

 

  
“Oh, Sammy…” Lucifer laughed, tightening his grip around Sam’s wrists harder, making the hunter grimace in pain when it felt like bone was grinding against bone.

 

“Again the wrong answer,” the man then said with a malicious rumble in his voice that made Sam’s knees feel like they were made of some sort of wobbly jelly. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes now, blurring his vision, and without even realizing it he was digging his nails into his own palms hard enough to draw blood. And then Sam could feel Lucifer starting to press against him. Instantly an explosion of a thousand emotions and fragmented thoughts shot through his mind in a panic and rippled through his body as shivers of icy dread. Before Sam knew it he was thrashing and bucking against the hard body behind him, desperately trying to dislodge it.

 

  
“Hah!” Lucifer merely snorted, narrowing his eyes as the young Winchester struggled to free himself. A smug grin appeared on the archangel’s face - and then he squeezed Sam’s wrists just a little bit harder. The sound of a bone breaking seemed nauseatingly loud, and Sam let out a hoarse cry.

 

  
“Naughty!” Lucifer snarled and let go of Sam’s wrists, allowing the hunter to automatically cradle his broken wrist in front of him with his other hand. Dizzy and nearly blinded by pain Sam tried to squirm out from his pinned position between Lucifer and the wall – but before he even had the chance to test out if his legs could still carry him, a fist collided with his ribs. A sharp pain instantly erupted in his side, and Sam wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him. His entire world was suddenly spinning and he felt himself fall to the ground, landing on his side on the carpeted floor with a loud thud. He let out an agonized grunt, his face scrunching up. Trying to protect himself the best he could he attempted to curl up into a ball – but before he could, a shoe had placed itself on his shoulder, forcing him to turn over and onto his back.

 

  
“You’re just a glutton for punishment, aren’t you, Sammy?” Lucifer said, keeping his foot on Sam’s shoulder. He then added weight to it to press the hunter against the floor a little, towering above him. Something about his stance reminded Sam of a proud poacher posing for a photographer, presenting his freshly killed prey. Like some sort of trophy. The young Winchester was writhing under the weight, letting out small, choked sounds when Lucifer ground his heel harder into his shoulder.

 

  
“Well… Enough foreplay. Now I’m gonna fuck you like the whore that you are,” the man spat, finally taking his foot off Sam’s shoulder where bruises had already started to form behind the torn flannel shirt. Sam whimpered as he tried to get up into a sitting position and failed. He merely fell back down, pain shooting through both his wrist, his side and his shoulder. Wide-eyed and gasping for air he could only watch as Lucifer knelt down next to him, pupils blown and gaze stormy. And suddenly the archangel’s hands were on him again, forcefully ripping the remains of his shirt off and flipping him on to his stomach in the process. Sam let out a yelp – both from pain and from fear – and he found himself trying to get up on all fours even though he didn’t stand a chance of doing so. Before he knew it Lucifer’s body was on top of his, pinning him against the floor to rut against his bare ass. Horror washed through Sam when he felt the hard dick rub against his ass crack, and he could hear himself repeating the words ‘no’, ‘don’t’ and ‘please’ under his breath over and over again.

 

  
“You’re a bad boy, Sam. And I think you know what happens to bad boys…” Lucifer said, ignoring his pleas.

 

  
“It’s for your own good, really. If you’d just behave I wouldn’t have to punish you like this,” he continued as he lined himself up, pressing the tip of his cock against Sam’s clenched entrance. Instantly a moan escaped the archangel when he felt how Sam shivered and trembled beneath him, a small yelp escaping the hunter when he applied some more pressure to the furled muscle.

 

 

“Now hopefully you’ll learn to do as I say,” Lucifer breathed against Sam’s nape and bucked his hips a little, bumping his rock hard erection against Sam mercilessly. A vicious pain instantly rippled through the young Winchester when he was almost breached, and letting out a horrified grunt he clawed at the carpet with his uninjured hand as if he could somehow pull himself free from under his attacker that way. But fingers instantly grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back and upwards.

 

 

“You’re really testing my patience, Sam!” the archangel snarled against the side of his neck, his fingers clutching the chestnut locks tighter and making Sam’s scalp sting.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! P-Please, don’t do th—“

 

 

“Save it!” Lucifer hissed, the words accompanied by a thin spray of saliva. And with that he started to press himself harder against the writhing body beneath him.

 

 

“Please…!” Sam heard himself sob. His voice sounded almost alien to his own ears. Miserable, cracking and completely saturated with fear. Pathetic. A vicious burning feeling started to spread when the creature on top of him pushed harder yet, the flared head of his cock starting to breach him with nothing to lubricate the way except some sparse drops of pre-cum. Sam felt himself screw his eyes shut and expose his teeth in a silent scream when the thick cockhead finally slipped inside, sending a shockwave of pain through him.

 

 

“So tight! Been saving yourself for me, haven’t you?” Lucifer breathed in his ear as he pushed himself in an inch deeper. As the body beneath him instinctively tried to resist the invasion, the archangel let out an appreciative grunt when Sam’s walls clenched and twitched around him. With his fingers locked in the hunter’s hair and his other hand gripping his hip tight, Lucifer bucked a little and ripped a cry from Sam’s throat. It was almost drowned out by his own groan as he reveled in how small and vulnerable the young Winchester looked right now. 

 

 

“No…!” Sam whimpered - almost inaudibly – while he was still clawing at the carpet on the floor, helplessly trying to drag himself out from under the suffocating weight of the creature on top of him. But the man pressed against him felt like he was made of stone. Hard, heavy and not budging in the slightest. And Sam snapped for air, desperately trying to fill his lungs enough to get the feeling of being smothered to disappear. At the same time his entire body was trembling and shuddering from pain as the archangel bucked his hips again, driving himself deeper inside of him. This time the hunter couldn’t suppress a loud cry escaping him when he felt himself tear, warm liquid slowly beginning to trickle down his inner thighs.

 

 

“Whoops. I guess you won’t be walking around much tomorrow,” Lucifer chuckled breathlessly, lapping at droplets of sweat that had gathered in the crook between Sam’s neck and shoulder.

 

 

“Maybe that’ll teach ya to do as you’re told, mm?” he whispered lowly, licking another wet stripe up the side of Sam’s neck.

 

 

“Won’t it?” he asked, breathing heavily against the shell of the hunter’s ear. Shuddering Sam tried his best to repress the whimpers spilling from his mouth, but they seemed to make their way out anyway despite his efforts. And clearly the man on top of him enjoyed that fact, because his breathing was becoming faster by the second and his body more eager. The fingers clutching Sam’s hair then tightened their grip threateningly, making the hunter wince.

 

 

“ _Won’t_ it, Sam?!” Lucifer hissed in his ear, obviously demanding an answer. Flinching Sam drew in a ragged breath, trying to override the overwhelming urge to yell profanities at the man on top of him and to kick and squirm. But at the same time he didn’t want to show Lucifer how much distress he was in, because he would probably just find it entertaining - and on top of that he would most likely add something new to Sam’s so-called punishment. To fight back or refuse to respond would definitely only make matters worse. But at the same time Sam didn’t want to just lie here and take it. He didn’t want to yield. But no matter which choice he made he couldn’t win this fight. He knew that all too well. New tears welled up in his eyes by the realization and he tried to swallow down a sob when Lucifer impatiently twisted his hair, sending a new wave of stinging pain into his scalp.

 

 

“Well?!” the archangel snarled. Conflicted Sam blinked against the tears blurring his vision, his uninjured hand slowly ceasing the useless attempt at pulling himself free by clawing at the carpet on the floor.  

 

 

“Yes…” Sam managed to grit out, voice flat and hoarse. It almost physically hurt to say that word, and fresh tears of anger prickled in the corners of his eyes. Defeated he then shut his eyes when Lucifer let out a victorious huff and finally let go of his hair. With his cheek now pressed against the roughly woven carpet, Sam focused on trying to disassociate himself from what was happening.

 

 

“Thatta boy. Wasn’t so hard, was it? Now be a good whore and take my cock,” the archangel said in a voice that had dropped a few notes lower and turned into a husky bass. And then he pushed himself all the way inside of Sam, bottoming out with a quick buck of his hips. A choked sound escaped the hunter when he felt his walls being forced to expand and accommodate the intruding length, leaving his insides to feel like they were catching on fire and being torn to shreds all at the same time.

 

 

“Fuck…” Lucifer groaned as he lay there on top of Sam’s trembling body for a moment, savoring the feeling of being buried to the hilt in the hot tightness. Letting out a breathless grunt he then began to pull back out and watched with cynical interest when Sam’s face contorted into a pained grimace. But the young Winchester had ceased his struggling, his long body just lying limply on the floor. The only thing that revealed the distress he was in was his facial expression. And the archangel smiled triumphantly at him, wiping at a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

 

“I love it when you give yourself to me like this, Sammy. So pliant and obedient. Such a good, little cockslut,” Lucifer said, placing a wet kiss on Sam’s ear before biting down on his lobe and making the hunter let out a mix between a panting noise and a hiss. Disgusted Sam tried to turn his head away, but there was nowhere to go with his cheek pressed firmly against the carpet. With nostrils flaring with contempt and lips quivering Sam groaned when Lucifer’s thick cock dragged against his insides, pulling almost all the way out of him. The pain was vicious and white hot, leaving the hunter snapping for air. But the humiliation was equally painful, and Sam desperately fought to hold back from crying. He refused to give Lucifer the satisfaction, but the intense feeling of shame washing through him felt almost unbearable. He only hoped that he could mask it somehow, hoped that the monster on top of him wouldn’t see it. As if, he thought to himself bitterly. Stifling a sniffle Sam tried to focus his eyes on the door in the far end of the room, trying to blink away the tears. 

 

 

“That’s right, take my cock,” Lucifer groaned as he pushed himself back in, stretching Sam far too wide and far too fast for him to be able to hold back a scream. As he cried out a broad hand instantly clasped itself over his mouth, muffling the sound and reducing it to a low, guttural noise.

 

 

“Sssh! You have to control your excitement, darling. Wouldn’t wanna wake the neighbors, would we?” Lucifer purred in Sam’s ear, smug amusement lacing his voice. Swallowing a lump forming in his throat the hunter feverishly tried to make himself go quiet. Because the archangel was right. Sam really didn’t want anyone to complain or maybe even come barging in here because he couldn’t keep his voice down. He didn’t want to be responsible for anyone else getting hurt or killed.

 

 

“That’s better,” Lucifer said when he noticed his efforts to stay quiet, now just whimpering lowly into the archangel’s hand when he started to pull back out once more, leaving the young Winchester to shudder and tremble. By now Sam’s entire body was covered in a sheet of sweat, lightly glistening in the dim light of the motel room, and his hair was soaked and nearly gluing itself to his forehead. Goosebumps were covering his otherwise smooth skin, and they only grew in numbers when the archangel let his hand caress the taupe skin, fingers playfully examining every inch of it.

 

 

“So beautiful for me, Sammy,” he moaned as he thrust back inside of the trembling body beneath him, ripping a choked gasp from Sam’s throat. Tears were freely flowing down his cheeks now, the clear drops running down over the archangel’s hand still firmly covering his mouth.

 

 

“Mm, you’re even prettier when you cry,” Lucifer said, finally lifting his hand from the hunter’s mouth to grip his hips with both hands. Sam repressed a sob when he felt the bony fingertips dig themselves into his flesh on top of the welting bruises already present. And the archangel then started to pull at him, forcing him to bend his knees and scoot backwards. Sam didn’t fight him. He couldn’t. Instead he could only let the man behind him maneuver him into the desired position like some sort of ragdoll.

 

 

“P-Please…” Sam whimpered, but the sound got lost in his throat when Lucifer wrapped his arm around his neck from behind, letting his forearm rest just below his jaw as he pulled him up a little. Now Sam found himself in Lucifer’s lap with his back pressed against the archangel’s hard chest, head lolling against his shoulder weakly when the man resumed thrusting up into him. In this kneeling position Sam discovered that he had trouble keeping himself just somewhat upright. Like his muscles had turned irresponsive and strangely lax. ‘Probably shock’ he thought to himself hazily. Slumped against Lucifer’s frame, Sam was only held in place by the arm resolutely planted under his chin, threatening to choke him should he try to move. In front of him Sam was still protectively cradling his broken hand, letting it rest against his heaving chest to try to keep it just somewhat still. Every little twitch of a finger sent sharp waves of pain through his wrist, and dizzily he gathered that there was probably more than one bone broken in there.

 

 

“Shit! Sammy, you feel so fucking good!” Lucifer groaned, snapping his hips a little harder and thrusting into Sam forcefully. A small whine escaped the hunter, and he bit his tongue just before it turned into a loud cry. Forced to bounce up and down on the archangel’s lap by each thrust Sam tried his best to keep quiet, to control the screams threatening to pour from his mouth uninhibitedly. He had to or things could easily get much worse and innocent people might get hurt. Focused on staying lax and passive he wheezed for air when Lucifer held him a little tighter, his forearm pressing against Sam’s throat painfully as he grew more eager. The archangel’s other hand then snaked around his waist, fingers splayed out on his abdomen.

 

 

“You haven’t deserved it, but I feel generous today,” Lucifer groaned in his ear, and in the same moment he let his hand slide down Sam’s pubic bone towards his crotch. Snapping for air the hunter let out a protesting sound, but he still didn’t dare to move or fight back. It was a losing battle anyway. At this point all that mattered was to get out of this alive and without anyone else getting hurt. Damage control, his mind informed him frantically.

 

 

“Mmmm,” Lucifer purred as he closed his fingers around Sam’s uninterested dick, tugging experimentally at it. Sam let out a hiss, which only earned him a low chuckle from the archangel as he began to slowly stroke him.

 

 

“Stop,” Sam rasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Another chuckle rumbled in his ear.

 

 

“No. You’re gonna cum for me,” the man behind him said and tugged a little harder on the soft flesh in his hand. Sam nearly let out a huff, but he managed to control himself just in time. Lucifer had to be delusional if he thought that Sam was in any way able to get off on this. Yet still he sounded so confident and sure of himself that a sliver of doubt somehow started to haunt Sam’s mind, leaving his gut twisting and churning with something that he couldn’t put his finger on.

 

 

“You’re gonna cum in my hand like a good whore…” Lucifer growled lowly, and suddenly he angled himself a little differently as he thrust back up into the young hunter slumped on his lap. Instantly Sam’s eyes flew wide open when he felt the hard length bump into something deep inside of him – something that seemed to ignite a small and strange heat somewhere in his groin. As the feeling mixed in with pain and started to dissolve, Lucifer pulled back out only to plunge back in. And the heat grew a little stronger, ripping a surprised yelp from Sam. Even though he couldn’t look down because of the arm wrapped around his neck he knew that he was no longer completely flaccid in Lucifer’s hand – and pure horror flooded his mind.

 

 

“No! No…!” Sam whispered breathlessly, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. How could he possibly be reacting this way? Feverishly his mind raced to come up with an answer – but was interrupted when Lucifer’s cock brushed against the little bundle of nerves inside of him again, leaving him gasping. As the heat doubled in intensity and pooled treacherously in his groin Sam realized that he had grown hard in the archangel’s hand.

 

 

“That’s it,” Lucifer coaxed, breathing hard against the soft skin just behind the hunter’s ear and licking at the lobe greedily. Feeling like his heart was doing somersaults in his chest Sam squeezed his eyes firmly shut. This couldn’t be happening. While his mind frantically tried to override the panic trying to overwhelm him, he could hear himself letting out small no’s and don’t’s , but they only came out in a whisper and were easily drowned out by the loud sound of skin slapping against skin. Dizzy and wheezing for air he tried to distract himself from the overload of sensation rippling through his body, tried to focus on something – anything – else. But the thick length plunging in and out of him, hitting that spot inside of him with each thrust, had small, white stars forming in the edges of his vision, making it impossible to distance himself. The strange sensation of arousal slowly building seemed to somehow be stronger than the pain of penetration, and Sam couldn’t wrap his head around it. His entire body was shaking as he slumped helplessly against Lucifer. And to his utter horror he realized that he was actually headed for an orgasm. An orgasm that he didn’t at all want.

 

 

“So fucking hot, Sammy,” the archangel grunted, his hand stroking the hunter’s dick a little firmer and a little faster. A whimper escaped Sam when he felt himself twitch, feeling how pre-cum was now slicking up his treacherously hard cock as Lucifer let the pad of his thumb circle the slit on the spongy head.

 

 

“D-Don’t...!” Sam heard himself manage to spit, but none of the anger he intended to put into the word shone through. Instead it just sounded like a breathless plea full of revulsion and fear. The archangel chuckled lightly and then bucked his hips harder, making Sam bounce up and down on his cock more violently. A yelp instantly escaped the young hunter when the soft spot inside of him was struck harder.

 

 

“Cum for me,” Lucifer purred in his ear. And before Sam knew it the man’s hand was a blur on his cock, sending electric sparks zapping through his system. Snapping for air Sam felt how his balls were starting to tighten, and the white stars sailing in his vision seemed to double in numbers.

 

 

“No…!” he whined - and he tightened his otherwise loose grip on his broken wrist, instantly and deliberately sending a surge of sharp pain through his own body. But even though the distraction was definitely noticeable it didn’t take away the white stars in his vision or the heat in his loins. Gritting his teeth and panting Sam then squeezed his wrist tight, letting out a groan when searing pain shot through him again, red hot and vicious. But his body didn’t seem to care much even though every single nerve end seemed to be on fire. It didn’t stop the pending orgasm.

 

 

“Fuck, do that again, Sammy. You feel so fucking good when you clench like that!” Lucifer moaned, snapping his hips a little harder and driving himself in even deeper. Seeing the world through a blur of tears and white stars Sam let out a sob, realizing that he couldn’t do anything to prevent this from happening. He couldn’t stop it – he couldn’t even stop his own body from starting to arch. As heat kept building in his groin he felt pure disgust wash through him when his hips jerked, his dick automatically seeking out more friction.

 

 

“Fuck, yes… Let go… Just let go,” Lucifer breathed against him, clearly feeling how the young Winchester was writhing in his lap, helplessly jerking and panting. The heavy cock in the archangel’s hand was twitching, pre-cum dripping from its tip in shimmery beads and staining the carpet beneath. Lucifer’s broad hand was expertly stroking him, firmly and smooth. While he whispered small praises and dirty words in Sam’s ear the archangel kept fucking up into him, striking his prostate with cruel precision with each thrust.  The hunter couldn’t hold back a whine and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his control slip away.

 

 

“Cum for me, Sam!” the archangel then groaned in his ear, his voice soft yet demanding. A guttural sound escaped Sam, and his body tensed up, muscular back arching against the hard chest behind it. His mind felt like it was suddenly short-circuiting, white stars shooting through his vision and shrouding his brain in a sparkling light even though his eyes were squeezed shut. A choked ‘please’ spilled from Sam’s mouth, but he wasn’t even sure what he was begging for anymore. And he felt himself involuntarily curl his toes, back arching even further when his body spasmed. He stopped breathing. Everything seemed to turn a uniform, white color, and he bared his teeth in a scream when his hips jerked violently. He wasn’t sure if any sound came out or not, but he didn’t really care. He couldn’t. All he could do was to feel. And his cock twitched almost painfully as thick ropes of cum shot from it, coating Lucifer’s hand and himself. Everything seemed to stop, to cease to exist while he cramped, mind gone.

 

 

“Fuck!!” Lucifer burst out as the hot tightness clenched harder around him, sending him over the edge. He pumped his hips forcefully, slamming into the hunter’s rigid body in his lap. A growl escaped him and he buried his teeth in Sam’s shoulder, drawing blood as he bit down. Sam didn’t even register it. Instead his body was only now starting to relax its muscles a bit as he slowly came down from his high. The white light filling his vision and mind started to fade, and he was finally able to draw in a ragged breath, filling his air-deprived lungs. As his mind started to return he felt himself go lax, all strength and all energy completely drained from his body as he slumped against Lucifer. And then reality came back, hitting him like a punch in the gut. A small sound escaped him, but he couldn’t even tell what kind it was.

 

 

“Shit, Sammy…” Lucifer panted, chest heaving rapidly as he shuddered. Sam winced when he felt him slip out of his torn hole, blood and semen instantly starting to trickle out and onto the soiled carpet beneath them.

 

 

“Such a good little whore you are,” the archangel chuckled and tugged a little at Sam’s spent dick, coating it completely in cum. Oversensitive Sam flinched, but he didn’t have the energy to move. Tears streamed down his face along with sweat, and he cringed when the man behind him finally let go of his dick – only to bring his cum-covered fingers to Sam’s mouth, forcing them inside.

 

 

“Taste that,” Lucifer said, letting his fingertips brush against the hunter’s tongue, wiping them clean against the wet flesh. Sam wanted to gag and spit, but he was too exhausted. And it wouldn’t help him anyway, he thought dizzily. Briefly he thought about biting, but came to the same conclusion.                           

 

 

“What does it taste like, Sammy?” Lucifer asked, following it up with a small, humorless chuckle. Sam shuddered. It tasted bitter. Foul. It tasted like defeat. New tears formed in his eyes and he couldn’t stop himself from whimpering around the man’s fingers. How was he going to be able to pick himself up after this? Could he even? Trembling Sam wondered if maybe it would be better if he had fought harder, had gotten himself killed somewhere along the way. Maybe that would have been easier.

 

 

As the archangel finally pulled his fingers from his mouth and loosened the grip around his throat Sam glanced down at himself, and his stomach churned painfully. His thighs and lower abdomen were covered in splatters of sticky white. Of his own betrayal. His cheeks burned.

 

 

“P-Please, let me go,” he rasped, voice cracking. The body he was slumped against laughed, and he felt strong fingers grab his neck and squeeze it a little.

 

 

“Why, of course, dear…” Lucifer purred.

 

 

“Just remember who you belong to,” he said, something eerie creeping into his voice. And with that he grabbed a hold of the hunter, pushing him forwards and out of his lap. With a soft grunt Sam landed on his stomach on the carpet. He managed to avoid landing on his fractured wrist, but still pain shot through him from the movement and the impact with the motel room floor. Wincing he wanted to curl up into a ball, but he knew that it didn’t matter. Not anymore.

 

 

“Till next time, Sammy…”  Lucifer smiled, and Sam could hear him walk across the floor, his dress shoes giving off soft thuds by each step. Then the air in the room seemed to shift again, just like it had earlier, and everything went quiet. Except from the low rock music still spilling from the crackling TV speakers. Right now the sound of ”Dream On” by Aerosmith was filling the room, the lead singer’s voice emotionally crying out the lyrics in the chorus and filling Sam’s ears with the words: “Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away”. Fresh tears prickled in Sam’s eyes and like he was paralyzed he just lay there on the floor for a few moments, listening for footsteps. Was he really gone? Swallowing he lifted his head a little to look around the room. He was alone. But for how long?

 

 

Drawing in a ragged breath Sam felt his shoulders starting to tremble and shake as he finally surrendered completely, sobs rocking his body. He felt so pathetic. So helpless. And so filthy. Cringing he willed his muscles to get him up on his knees, slick oozing from his abused hole as he moved. Gasping in pain he grabbed a hold of the nearest piece of furniture – the TV table – in order to pull himself up. Wobbly on his feet he stood there for a few seconds, just testing out if his legs could carry him. They had to. They just had to. His wet gaze was fixed on the TV screen, white noise screaming “Dream On” at him and making his mind spin.  He inhaled deeply, shuddering when a new wave of pain rippled through him. But he couldn’t stay here. Supporting himself on the wall Sam started to stagger towards the bathroom, almost tripping on his own feet three times before clearing the eight feet to the bathroom door.

 

 

Quickly he opened the wooden door to hurry inside, locking it behind him with trembling fingers. His body hurt everywhere, every fiber in it seemed to be screaming. Everything hurt. Everything. Avoiding his own reflection in the mirror Sam shakily stepped into the shower, turning the faucet on. The water raining down on him was of course ice cold, but he didn’t care. In fact he couldn’t even feel it. Right now all he could feel was something much worse. Something he almost couldn’t contain. Shivering he found himself sliding down the tile wall to end up on the floor as the water slowly turned warmer, crimson swirling across the white tiles before disappearing into the drain.

 

 

“Hey, Sam! I’m back!” Dean’s happy and slightly slurry voice suddenly said from somewhere outside, and a small breeze rushed through the bathroom, indicating that the front door to the motel room was open. Instantly Sam tensed up.

 

 

“Yeah… Hi…!” Sam heard himself utter. His voice sounded strange. Almost unrecognizable to his own ears. The breeze ceased and Sam thought he heard the front door close. Then scuffling of feet. “Dream On” was on its final chorus, guitars and Steven Tyler’s voice wailing from the crappy speakers. Then silence. Dean must have turned the TV off.

 

 

“Sam?”

 

 

Again Sam tensed up when he heard his brother’s voice. It didn’t sound like it had come from the main room like he would have expected it to. More like a few inches from the bathroom door. Then there was a knocking sound, knuckles lightly tapping at the wooden surface.

 

 

“Sam, you alright?” Dean’s voice asked, and this time he didn’t sound slurry at all. Trying to steady his breathing the young Winchester swallowed a lump suddenly formed in his throat.

 

 

“Y-Yeah…! Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam said, feeling his chest tighten. Silence fell and for a moment Sam leaned his head against the wet tile wall, trying to get his mind to stop spinning.

 

 

“Then why is there blood on the floor?” Dean’s voice asked, now heavy with worry. 

 

       

   

 

       

 

   

   
                


End file.
